Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition
is the remastered version of the 2018 crossover video game, ''Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds, developed in collaboration by Monolith Soft, Banpresto and Obsidian Entertainment for the Nintendo Switch. To celebrate the 10th anniversary of the Project X Zone series, the game was released in Japan on June 1, 2022, and worldwide on December 25, 2022. In addition to featuring returning and new characters from Bandai Namco, Capcom and Sega franchises, the game introduces guests characters from Arc System Works, Square-Enix, Konami, SNK, Koei Tecmo and Compile Heart. The game was met with commercial success, selling 2,900,000 units worldwide by the end of the year, and critical praise, noted for its upgraded and improved visuals, gameplay, characterization, story and cinematic quality. Production In E3 2019, Sam Imbecile announced that a remastered version of Project X Zone 3 will be released in the following year for the Nintendo Switch and will feature plenty of changes from the original handheld version. Also, he announced that he will not return for a sequel and that it will be the last entry of the Project X Zone crossover series, since Imbecile had many other ongoing projects and it's unlikely for the franchise to pick up the pace ever since Souichiro Morizumi, the creator of the series, retired from working in Monolith Soft three years prior and the budget that was spent into making the Ultimate Edition (¥300,000,000 or $2,655,300) was thrice the amount when Project X Zone 3 was first developed in 2018. It was also confirmed that while the story of the game's Ultimate Edition would be largely the same as the original, there would be plenty of retcons and changes to the plot and various storylines due to the addition and debut of many other series into the mix. He also confirmed that all of the remaining characters in the Namco Cross Series that didn't appear in the original will appear in the remastered edition. Gameplay As opposed to the Nintendo 3DS, the Ultimate Edition of Project X Zone 3 features a radicalized changed in gameplay. The update removes the tactical turn-based gameplay of the original and replaces it with a more traditional hack-and-slash/beat-em-up third-person shooter orientation with RPG elements adapted straight from the original and 2.5D graphics incorporated into the environments, characters and animations in the same vein as Dragon Ball FighterZ. The game also introduces the use of an avatar character for the play to customize via appearance, abilities and others, interact with several characters, in and out of combat, and even form relationships with some of them in the same vein as a visual novel. However, some elements from the original version are retained, such as the use of Pair and Solo Units, Mirage Cancel, Cross Fusion Multi-Attacks, open-world multiverse-exploring and quest unlocks. Featured Titles Bandai Namco * Namco Cross Series ** Namco × Capcom ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED ** Project X Zone ** Project X Zone 2: Brave New World ** Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Super Robot Wars Series ** Super Robot Wars OG: Original Generations ** 3rd Super Robot Wars OG (Debut) ** ''Chou Super Robot Wars AE'' (Debut) *** Shin Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! (Dynamic) *** Mazinkaiser SKL (Dynamic) *** Getter Robo Armageddon ''(Dynamic) *** ''IS: Infinite Stratos *** High School DxD *** High School DxD New *** High School DxD Born *** High School DxD Hero * Compati Hero Series ** Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 *** Space Sheriff Gavan ''(Toei) *** ''Space Sheriff Sharivan ''(Toei) *** ''Space Sheriff Shaider ''(Toei) ** ''Super Hero Generations * Xeno Series (Monolith Soft) ** Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra ** Xenoblade Chronicles ** Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Debut) ** Xenogears (Debut) * Adventure of Valkyrie * Tekken Series ** Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion ** Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ** Tekken 7 (Debut) * Soul Calibur Series ** Soul Calibur V ** Soul Calibur VI * Wonder Momo Series ** Wonder Momo: Typhoon Booster (Debut) * Tales of Series ** Tales of Destiny ** Tales of Destiny II ** Tales of Symphonia (Debut) ** Tales of Vesperia ** Tales of Graces ** Tales of Xillia (Debut) ** Tales of Xillia 2 (Debut) ** Tales of Zestiria ** Tales of Berseria (Debut) * God Eater Series ** God Eater ** God Eater 2 ** God Eater 3 (Debut) * Pac-Man * The Tower of Druaga * Baraduke * Burning Force * Klonoa * Madan Senki Ryukendo'' (Takara) (Debut) * .hack//Series ** .hack//G.U. ** .hack//Link ** .hack//Sign * Summon Night Series ** Summon Night 3 ** Summon Night X: Tears Crown * Genpei Toumaden * Shadowland * Yumeria * Time Crisis * ''The Idom@aster (Debut) * Dragon Ball Series (Shonen Jump) ** Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 ** Dragon Ball FighterZ'' (Debut) * ''Dr. Slump (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * One Piece: World Seeker (Shonen Jump) * Naruto Series (Shonen Jump) ** Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 ** Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (Debut) * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Saint Seiya: Soldier's Soul (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Gintama Rumble (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Kamen Rider: Climax Fighters (Toei) ** Kamen Rider (1971) ** Kamen Rider Black RX (Debut) ** Kamen Rider Den-O ** Kamen Rider Decade ** Kamen Rider W ** Kamen Rider OOO ** Kamen Rider Fourze ** Kamen Rider Drive ** Kamen Rider Ghost ** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider Build (Debut) * Super Sentai Series ''(Toei) ** ''Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross *** Himitsu Sentai Goranger *** JAKQ Dengekitai *** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ** Super Sentai Legend Wars *** Choudenshi Bioman *** Kyoryuu Sentai Zyuranger *** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger (Debut) * Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet (Dengeki Bunko) (Debut) * The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (Kōdansha) (Debut) * Overlord (Enterbrain) (Debut) * Sailor Moon Crystal (Toei) (Debut) * Cardcaptor Sakura (CLAMP) (Debut) * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid: Rise of the Maid Dragon (Coolkyoushinja) (Debut) * Golden Knight Garo (Debut) * Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Liquid) (Debut) * Godzilla ''(Toho) ** ''Super Godzilla ** Godzilla VS Capcom * Street Fighter Series ** Street Fighter Alpha 3 ** Street Fighter III ** Street Fighter IV ** Street Fighter V ** Final Fight ** Rival Schools: United by Fate ** Capcom Fighting All-Stars * Darkstalkers Series ** Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge ** Vampire Savior: Lord of Vampire * Megaman Series ** Mega Man II ** Mega Man 8'' (Debut) ** Megaman X4 ** Megaman X7 ** Megaman X8 ** Megaman Legends ** Megaman Battle Network ** Megaman Star Force * Resident Evil Series ** Resident Evil: Dead Aim ** Resident Evil Revelations ** Resident Evil 6 ** Resident Evil Revelations 2 ** ''Resident Evil 7'' (Debut) * Devil May Cry Series ** Devil May Cry ** Devil May Cry 3 ** Devil May Cry 4 * Ace Attorney Series ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials & Tribulations ** Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies ** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Spirit of Justice * Captain Commando * Strider * Star Gladiator ** Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein * Dead Rising * Dino Crisis * Ghosts 'n Goblins Series ** Ghouls 'n Ghosts ** Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts ** Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins * Power Stone * Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness * Quiz Nanairo Dreams * Red Earth * Forgotten Worlds * Bionic Commando * ''Lost Planet (Debut) ** E.X. Troopers (Debut) * Asura's Wrath * Onimusha * Sengoku BASARA * Zack & Wiki * God Hand (Debut) * Viewtiful Joe * PN03''' (Debut) * 'Cadillacs and Dinosaurs' (Debut) * '''Gunbird (Debut) * Gaist Crusher * Monster Hunter ''(Debut) * ''Rosario + Vampire DS (Shonen Jump) (Debut) Sega * Sonic the Hedgehog Series ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic Adventure 2 ** Sonic the Hedgehog ''(2006) ** 'Sonic Unleashed' (Debut) ** ''Sonic Forces * NiGHTS into Dreams… ** Nights: Journey of Dreams * Virtua Fighter Series ** Virtua Fighter 5 ** Fighting Vipers * Sakura Wars Series ** Sakura Wars 2: Beloved, You Must Not Die ** Sakura Wars 3: Is Paris Burning? ** Sakura Wars 4: Fall In Love, Maidens ** Sakura Wars V: So Long, My Love * Valkyria Chronicles Series ** Valkyria Chronicles ** Valkyria Chronicles 2 ** Valkyria Chronicles 3 ** Valkyria Chronicles 4 (Debut) * Yakuza Series ** Yakuza: Dead Souls * Streets of Rage Series ** Streets of Rage 3 * Shinobi Series ** Shinobi ** Shinobi (PS2) ** Nightshade * Bayonetta ** Bayonetta 2 * Skies of Arcadia * Resonance of Fate * Jet Set Radio * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Space Channel 5 ** Space Channel 5 Part 2 * Segata Sanshiro: Shinken Yugi! * Sega Hard Girls (Debut) * Vectorman * Virtua Cop''' (Debut) * 'Vanquish' (Debut) * ''Phantasy Star ** Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium ** Phantasy Star Universe * Shining Force Series ** Shining Force ** Shining Force EXA * '''''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA (Debut) * Magic Knight Rayearth (CLAMP) * Golden Axe * Dynamite Cop * Zombie Revenge * Shenmue * Beyond Oasis * Gunstar Heroes * Burning Rangers * Sands of Destruction * Bakugan ''(Debut) * ''Bleach: Dark Souls (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Radiant Historia (Atlus) (Debut) * Odin Sphere (Atlus) (Debut) * Persona 4 (Atlus) (Debut) * Persona 5 (Atlus) (Debut) * Under Night In-Birth''' (Atlus) (Debut) * '''Fist of the Blue Sky (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (Tokuma Shoten) (Debut) Guest Companies * Angry Video Game Nerd ** Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures ** Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures II: ASSimilation * Channel Awesome ** Nostalgia Critic ** The Cinema Snob ** Atop the Fourth Wall ** The Angry Joe Show ** The Spoony Experiment * Pokémon ** Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum ** Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver ** Pokémon Black 2/White 2 ** Pokémon X/Y ** Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire ** Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon''' (Debut) * ''Fire Emblem Series ** Fire Emblem Awakening ** '''''Fire Emblem Fates (Debut) * Kid Icarus Uprising * Metroid (Debut) * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare * Grand Theft Auto Series ** Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ** Grand Theft Auto IV ** Grand Theft Auto V * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Assassins' Creed: Brotherhood * Final Fantasy Series''' (Debut) ** '''Final Fantasy VII ** Final Fantasy XIII ** Final Fantasy XV * Kingdom Hearts''' (Debut) * '''Chōsoku Henkei Gyrozetter (Debut) * Witchblade (Dark Horse) (Debut) * Elfen Lied ''(Shueshia) (Debut) * ''Fullmetal Alchemist (debut) * The World Ends With You (Debut) * Akame Ga Kill! (Debut) * The King of Fighters''' (Debut) * 'Metal Slug' (Debut) * 'Fatal Fury' (Debut) * '''Garou: Mark of the Wolves (Debut) * The Last Blade (Debut) * Samurai Shodown (Debut) * Guilty Gear (Debut) * BlazBlue (Debut) * RWBY (Rooster Teeth) (Debut) * Kill la Kill the Game: IF (Debut) * Metal Gear Series''' (Debut) ** '''Metal Gear Solid ** Metal Gear Rising * Castlevania Series (Debut) ** Castlevania: Symphony of the Night ** Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow ** Castlevania: Circle of the Moon ** Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow * Taimanin Asagi (Lilith) (Debut) * Ninja Gaiden (Debut) * Dead or Alive''' (Debut) * '''Dynasty Warriors (Debut) * Attack on Titan (Bessatsu Shonen) (Debut) * Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (Shonen Jump) (Debut) * Hyperdimension Neptunia (Debut) New Characters All characters from the original 3DS game will reappear in the Ultimate Edition in addition to new characters from different franchises. To see all of the characters that appeared in the original, go here. Characters denoted with an asterisk (*) are initially an enemy unit. Characters denoted with two asterisks (**) are previously a Solo Unit in the original version. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Guest Characters Solo Units Characters denoted with (*) symbol are initially an enemy unit. Bandai Namco Capcom Sega Guest Characters New Enemies NPCs Soundtrack Opening Theme: * CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS ** Performed by: JAM Project (feat. Nana Mizuki, Ichirō Mizuki and Mitsuko Horie) ** Composed by: Hironobu Kageyama and Shirō Sagisu ** Lyrics by: Hironobu Kageyama ** Arranged by: Daisuke Ishiwatari Ending Theme: * Chōzetsu ~We are Brothers 2022~ ** Performed by: Super Hero Cross Music All Stars (JAM Project, Project.R, T.M.Revolution, Nana Mizuki, Ichirō Mizuki, Mitsuko Horie, Rider Chips, Gackt, Rika Matsumoto, KOTOKO, Galneryus, Daigo Naito, Akira Kushida, Mitsuru Matsuoka, Yukio Yamagata, Yui Sakakibara, angela, fripSide and Hitomi Harada) ** Composed by: Yoshio Nomura of Rider Chips ** Lyrics by: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Arranged by: Syu and YUHKI of Galneryus Voice Actors Japanese * Shō Hayami - Adam Pines, Shadow (Space Channel 5) * Rie Kugimiya - Eve Butterfly * Yūichi Nakamura - Isaac Flynn, Yūto Sakurai / Kamen Rider Zeronos, Kurt Irving * Kazuhiko Inoue - Reiji Arisu * Omi Minami - Xiaomu * Ai Orikasa - Saya, Ayame Fujieda, Tarosuke * Toshihiko Seki - Kogorō Tenzai, Momotaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, Nostalgia Critic * Yukari Tamura - Mii Kōryūji, Talim, June Lin Milliam * Akane Tomonaga - Fauna * Hyō-sei - Jordh * Nana Nogami - Leukothea * Kiyoyuki Yanada - O'ginn, Mike Haggar, Yogoshimacritein * Ayane Sakura - Pretty SEGA Gamer, Linne * Megumi Hayashibara - Due Flabellum * Hōchū Ōtsuka - Meden Traore, Deneb * Isshin Chiba - Jin Kazama, Jedah Dohma * Maaya Sakamoto - Ling Xiaoyu, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Aigis * Masanori Shinohara - Kazuya Mishima * Tetsu Inada - Heihachi Mishima, Rätsel Feinschmecker, Arthur, Bravoman, Bilstein * Junichi Suwabe - Lars Alexandersson * Yuki Matsuoka - Alisa Bosconovitch, Orihime Inoue * Yū Kobayashi - Nina Williams, Dan Kuso, Lucina * Keisuke Fujii - Marshall Law * Kanehira Yamamoto - Paul Phoenix * Yasuhiro Mamiya - Craig Marduk * Mamiko Noto - Unknown * Tomokazu Seki - Yoshimitsu, Stahn Aileron, Viewtiful Joe * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Dante, Heishirō Mitsurugi, Leon S. Kennedy, Hayato Kanzaki / Black Hayato, Sephiroth, Kyosuke Nanbu * Fujiko Takimoto - Taki * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Demitri Maximoff, Siegfried Schtauffen, Haken Browning, Bass, Batsu Ichimonji, Stehoney * Chie Nakamura - Sakura Haruno, Sophitia Alexandra * KENN - Patroklos Alexander, Odoroki Housuke/Apollo Justice * Nozomi Sasaki - Pyrrha Alexandra * Sōichirō Hoshi - Kilik, Sanada Yukimura * Aya Hisakawa - Chai Xianghua, Judith, Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury, Palutena, Bulma * Masako Nozawa - Goku * Ryo Horikawa - Vegeta * Takeshi Kusao - Future Trunks, Ky Kiske * Toshio Furukawa - Piccolo * Houko Kuwashima - Android 21 * Mayumi Tanaka - Monkey D. Luffy, Kanna Kirishima * Kazuya Nakai - Roronoa Zoro, Soma Schicksal, Date Masamune * Haruko Momoi - Wonder Momo * Kikuko Inoue - Valkyrie * Kumiko Watanabe - Klonoa, Karol Capel * Kōsuke Toriumi - Yuri Lowell, Strider Hiryu, Strider Hien, Charlie Nash * Mamoru Miyano - Flynn Scifo * Mai Nakahara - Estellise Sidos Heurassein * Rika Morinaga - Rita Mordio * Chiwa Saitou - Patty Fleur * Yuka Imai - Rutee Katrea, Lilith Aensland * Hikaru Midorikawa - Judas * Katsuyuki Konishi - Lloyd Irving, Kenshiro * Tsubasa Yonaga - Jude Mathis * Ryōhei Kimura - Sorey, Hyde Kido * Ryōta Ōsaka - Mikleo, Vali Lucifer * Rina Satō - Velvet Crowe, Rei Hino / Sailor Mars * Azumi Asakura - Laphicet * Hiroaki Hirata - Lindow Amamiya, Vergil * Sayaka Ohara - Sakuya Tachibana, Selvaria Bles * Takahiro Sakurai - Mega Man X, Guntz, Haseo, Cloud Strife, Red Arremer Joker * Ryōtarō Okiayu - Gemini Saga, Zero, Captain Commando * Rumi Kasahara - Alia * Sonoko Kawata - Layer * Haruna Mima - Pallette * Tōru Furuya - Pegasus Seiya, Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask * Kotono Mitsuishi - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon, Sheath * Ami Koshimizu - Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter, Ryuko Matoi, Yang Xiao Long, Mai Shiranui * Shizuka Itō - Minako Aino / Sailor Venus * Ai Maeda - Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto, Shion Uzuki, Iris * Megumi Ogata - Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus * Masako Katsuki - Micihru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune * Yūko Minaguchi - Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn * Keiko Han - Beryl, Luna, Athena * Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1, Segata Sanshiro * Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form, Shadow Moon * Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros / Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form * Daisuke Ono - Jotaro Kujo * Tomokazu Sugita - Joseph Joestar, Gintoki Sakata, Chrom, Ragna the Bloodedge * Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Kirito / Kirigaya Kazuto * Haruka Tomatsu - Asuna Yuuki * Yui Ishikawa - Mikasa Ackerman * Yūki Kaji - Eren Yeager, Issei Hyoudou * Yōko Hikasa - Rias Gremory, Houki Shinonono, Weiss Schnee * Kōki Uchiyama - Ichika Orimura, Neku Sakuraba * Yukana Nogami - Kaguya Nanbu * Kaori Shimizu - Aschen Brodel * Kenichi Ono - Sänger Zonvolt * Takehito Koyasu - Claudio Serafino, DIO, Validar * Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-Li, Lady, Rukia Kuchiki, Miyuki-chan * Miyuki Sawashiro - Cammy, Ivy Valentine, Milla Maxwell, Sinon, Franziska von Karma * Hiroki Yasumoto - Guile * Yūji Ueda - Blanka, Jin Saotome, Lord Raptor, Kurino Sandra * Rie Tanaka - Morrigan Aensland * Saori Hayami - Ruby Rose, Hsien-Ko, Tsubasa Yūki, Rayfa Padma Khura'in * Takayuki Kondō - Naruhōdō Ryuichi/Phoenix Wright * Eiji Takemoto - Mitsurugi Reiji/Miles Edgeworth, Raven (Tales of Vesperia) * Satomi Hanamura - Mayoi Ayasato/Maya Fey * Chieko Higuchi - Minuki Naruhōdō/Trucy Wright * Hiroki Tōchi - Chris Redfield * Atsuko Yuya - Jill Valentine * Jōji Nakata - Sol Badguy, Albert Wesker * Atsuko Tanaka - Bayonetta, Trish * Jun'ichi Kanemaru - Sonic the Hedgehog * Kōji Yusa - Shadow the Hedgehog, Urataros / Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form * Akio Suyama - Ichirō Ogami, Zagi * Chisa Yokoyoma - Sakura Shinguji, Hiromi Tengenji, Kobun (Servbot) * Michie Tomizawa - Sumire Kanzaki * Urara Takano - Maria Tachibana * Yuriko Fuchizaki - Kohran Li * Kumiko Nishihara - Iris Chateaubriand * Maya Okamoto - Orihime Soletta * Kazue Ikura - Leni Milchstrasse * Noriko Hidaka - Erica Fontaine * Sanae Kobayashi - Gemini Sunrise * Hisayoshi Suganuma - Shinjirō Taiga * Masakazu Morita - Ichigo Kurosaki * Daisuke Namikawa - Yu Narukami * Showtaro Morikubo - Yosuke Hanamura * Takaya Kuroda - Kazuma Kiryu * Ikue Ōtani - Tiki * Yū Shimamura - Blake Belladonna * Yūko Kaida - Cinder Fall * Tesshō Genda - Optimus Prime * Yoshimasa Hosoya - Jesus Christ * Yui Horie - Evilina * Tatsuhito Okuda - Narutaki / Scheisse von Arschloch * Norio Wakamoto - Ha-Satan, M. Bison, Nobunaga Oda, Metal Face Reception Marketing Critical reception Gallery File:PXZ3_Ultimate_Edition_Cover_(Japanese).png|Japanese game cover Trivia * The international release of Project X Zone 3 - Ultimate Edition incorporates English voice-overs for the characters and cutscenes, being the first game in the Namco Cross series to having English dubbed voices. * The story in the Ultimate Edition has several changes that deviate from the original 3DS version, with many settings, characters and events altered due to addition of new characters and retcons to tie in with the events of the games from the Cross Crisis Series which were released between Project X Zone 3's original and Ultimate Edition release dates. ** Also, due to roster changes, some of the characters' backstories prior to and during the events of the game are changed too. For example, in the original 3DS version, Kurino Sandra and Sabine from Adventure of Valkyrie were killed during the Genocide of Heroes months before the game's story. In the Ultimate Edition, however, it is retconned that the two actually survived but were brainwashed under Zouna's control. ** In addition, some characters were included in the game instead of being a casualty in the Genocide of Heroes. For example, Velvet Crowe from Tales of Berseria was originally intended to be killed off prior to the game's events and leave a traumatized Laphicet to be the only survivor. However, due to the popularity of her character and Sam Imbecile's perception that Berseria is his second favorite Tales games after Vesperia, Velvet was instead included in the game. * In this game, the female characters from Kuroinu and Taimanin Asagi are wearing redesigned and less revealing attires by Masami Obari. ** Also, a redesign of the final boss, the Anti-God, by Masami Obari from Chou Super Robot Wars is used here. * It is the first game in the Project X Zone series to feature a franchise from a visual novel. Category:Open World Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:"m" rated Category:Open-World Category:Open World Games Category:Open world video games Category:Open-world games Category:Open World RPG Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossovers Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:"RP" rated Category:"RP" Rated Category:"Rp" Rated Category:"Rp" rated Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Games Category:Square Enix Category:Konami Category:SNK Category:Tactical RPG Category:Role-playing Game Category:Role playing Category:Project X Zone Category:Sequel Category:Crossover Sequel Category:Toei Animation Category:Toei Category:Toho Category:Tsuburaya Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Channel Awesome Category:Games based on YouTube Videos/Channels Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Xenosaga Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Xenogears Category:Xeno Series Category:Tekken Category:Tekken 7 Category:Tekken games Category:Soul Calibur Category:Soulcalibur Category:The Idolm@ster Category:The Idolmaster Category:.hack Category:God Eater Category:Saint Seiya Category:Infinite Stratos Category:High School DxD Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:One Piece Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Naruto Category:Boruto Category:Tales of Category:Tales of Symphonia Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Tales of the Abyss Category:Tales of Graces Category:Tales of Destiny Category:Tales of Xillia Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Kuroinu Category:Adventure of Valkyrie Category:Summon Night Category:Summon Knight Category:Time Crisis Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Sword Art Online Category:SAO Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:The Seven Deadly Sins Category:Fire Emblem universe Category:Pac-Man Category:PAC MAN Category:Pacman Category:The Tower of Druaga Category:Wonder Momo Category:Kamen Rider Category:Super Sentai Category:Metal Hero Category:Yumeria Category:Godzilla Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Final Fight Category:Rival Schools Category:Mega Man Category:Megaman X Category:Mega Man Battle Network Category:Mega Man Starforce Category:Mega Man Legends Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Ace Attorney Category:Dead Rising Category:Captain Commando Category:Strider Category:Bionic Commando Category:Star Gladiator Category:Dino Crisis Category:Forgotten Worlds Category:P.N.03 Category:Product Number Zero Three Category:Product Number 03 Category:Lost Planet Category:E.X. Troopers Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Aliens Category:Predator Category:Aliens vs Predator Category:Persona Category:Under Night In-Birth Category:Segata Sanshiro Category:Space Channel 5 Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Virtua Cop Category:Phantasy Star Category:Phantasy Star Online Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Skies of Arcadia Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:NiGHTS Category:Shenmue Category:Yakuza Category:Bayonetta Category:Zombie Revenge Category:The House of the Dead Category:Zombie Revenge: The House of the Dead Category:Dynamite Cop Category:Dynamite Dekka Category:Resonance of Fate Category:Shinobi Category:Nightshade Category:Kunoichi Category:Streets of Rage Category:Guardian Heroes Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Kid Icarus Category:Pokemon games Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon games Category:Pokémon Category:Metroid Category:Metal Gear Category:Castlevania Category:Final Fantasy Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Gyrozetter Category:The World Ends With You Category:Akame ga Kill Category:Akame Ga Kill Category:The King of Fighters Category:Fatal Fury Category:Metal Slug Category:Garou Category:Garou: Mark of the Wolves Category:RWBY Category:Blazblue Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:Dead or Alive Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Guilty Gear Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Grand Theft Auto Series Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Skyrim Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Arc System Works Category:2018 video games Category:2018 games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Action RPG Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Crossover fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Ordyne Category:Ultraman Category:Ryu ga Gotokou Category:End of Eternity Category:Golden Axe Category:Rockstar Games Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Compile Heart Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Shadow Land Category:The Genji and the Heike Clans Category:Bravoman Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Zack & Wiki Category:Quiz Nanairo Dreams Category:Red Earth Category:Dig Dug Category:Baraduke Category:Burning Force Category:Klonoa Category:Power Stone Category:Gaist Crusher Category:Beyond Oasis Category:Fighting Vipers Category:Magic Knight Rayearth Category:Sands of Destruction Category:Atlus Category:CERO D Category:CERO Z Category:PEGI 16 Category:PEGI 18 Category:Monolith Soft Category:Odin Sphere Category:The Last Blade Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Gintama Category:GinTama Category:Gin Tama Category:Bleach Category:Panzer Dragoon Category:Rosario + Vampire Category:Rosario to Vampire Category:Rosario Vampire Category:Garo Category:Gunbird Category:Radiant Historia Category:Taimanin Asagi Category:Vanquish Category:Sailor Moon Category:Card Captor Sakura Category:Mazinger Category:Mazinkaiser SKL Category:Attack on Titan Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:Kill la Kill Category:Cadillacs and Dinosaurs Category:Fist of the North Star Category:The Fist of the North Star Category:Overlord Category:Monster Musume Category:Tokusatsu Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Crossover Video games Category:Transformers Category:Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Category:Kobayashi Category:Vocaloid Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Getter Robo Category:Witchblade Category:Elfen Lied Category:Monster Hunter Category:Sega Hard Girls